In recent years, accompanying advances in technology there are many different display apparatuses such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or Electro Luminenscence (EL) widely applied in panel displays. Take a liquid crystal display as an example, most of the LCDs are backlighting LCDs and comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel is composed of two transparent substrates and liquid crystal molecules enclosed between the substrates.
A backlight module is a key component widely applied in panel displays, especially liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Generally, backlight module is installed on the backside of panel display of liquid crystal displays. According to the need for providing different functional liquid crystal displays, the backlight module can be classified into either a Direct type or an Edge type.
The thin film transistor liquid crystal display in addition to glass substrates, also requires the backlight module to provide effective display, and in traditional edge type backlight, the light emitting diode chips require to be disposed on the side of the light guide plate. Since the size of the light emitting diode chips is large and the light emitting diode chips require to be integrated into a circuit board, such design is inconvenient for flexible producing.